Ostatnie Milion Płatków Śniegu
thumb|left|700px W Aighrze pokazano koniec dla Snowdin pod postacią masowego mordu, ale jak mógłby wyglądać inny koniec...? 1. Późna zimowa noc w Śniestwie, ciemno, chłodnawo... tylko jedna słabo świecąca uliczna lampa w pobliżu biblioteki. Nic ciekawego, wszyscy są w domach i prawdopodobnie śpią. - Dużo dzisiaj spadło śniegu... Ale... dlaczego...? Przecież ostatnio jest coraz cieplej... czy nie powinno być mniej białego puchu? - powiedziała cicho mała ciemno włosa dziewczynka stojąca przed budynkiem biblioteki. - Co tutaj robisz dziwaku? - w drzwiach stanął chłopak o włosach przypominających kolorem beż. - ... Ja... ja... emm... spaceruję. - Spaceruj gdzie indziej, nie chcę cię tutaj widzieć. - chłopak trzasnął drzwiami. Ciemno włosa pomaszerowała w stronę knajpy "Grissa". Lekko zapukała w okno budynku, po chwili drzwi otworzył jej gość w ubraniu kelnera. - Dobry wieczór Griss. - powiedziała dziewczynka - Cześć Ame, po co tu przyszłaś? - Nie mam gdzie nocować, mogę się tutaj zatrzymać? - Nie wpuścili cię do biblioteki? - rzekł zdziwiony facet - ... Nie. - Oh, dobrze, wchodź do środka. Na zapleczu mam jakiś koc, przyniosę ci. Ciemno włosa wraz z Grissem weszła do knajpy, Ame usiadła na jednej z "kanap" obok wejścia. Oświetlony płomieniem świeczki zegar powieszony nad drzwiami wskazywał godzinę 1:38, na stołach stały puste kieliszki po alkoholu oraz zniszczone karty. Po podłodze walały się resztki frytek z keczupem, grosze i gazety z datą ,,08.09.1999''. Półki nad barem zapełniały głównie butelki, cytryny i zapałki. Z zaplecza wyszedł Griss.'' - Trzymaj młoda. - podał dziewczynce czerwony koc w białe kropki. - Dziękuję. Facet poszedł do baru czyścić kieliszki i szykować się na kolejny dzień pracy. Ame zdjęła czapkę, owinęła ją szalikiem by zrobić coś na wzór poduszki. Dała ją obok ściany, położyła się tak by głowę mieć na swojej "czapuszce" i przykryła się kocem. Godziny mijały, dziewczynka spała, Griss sprzątał w knajpie. ... Na zegarze widniała godzina 7:24, Ame wstała, podziękowała Grissowi za pozwolenie zatrzymania się na noc, wyszła z budynku. Przed lokalem siedział ten sam chłopak który wczoraj kazał ciemnowłosej iść z dala od biblioteki. - Czemu tutaj siedzisz? - Ame popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. - A co cię to obchodzi? - Jest wcześnie, powinieneś siedzieć w bibliotece Kikusiu. - N I E M Ó W D O M N I E K I K U Ś. - powiedział Kaze z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem w głosie. ... Do knajpy Grissa zlecieli się klienci, wnętrze budynku rozświetliły świece porozstawiane na co drugim stoliku. Znowu było słychać trzask butelek, kieliszków, śmiechy hazardzistów. Kaze nadal siedział przed barem grając na gitarze, by wieczorem znowu wrócić do biblioteki i odgonić Ame szukającą schronienia przed mrozem nocy. - Coraz... cieplej... - dziewczynka zaniepokojona wzrastającą temperaturą chciała o tym poinformować dr. Alphę, lecz nie miała telefonu. Została tylko piesza wędrówka. Szła przed siebie, już było słychać szum wodospadu, a by zobaczyć spadające z niego kamienie, nie trzeba było wcale tak daleko iść. Niebieski blask echo kwiatów rozświetlał ciemne otoczenie... co chwila któraś roślina szeptała to co usłyszała. Krążyły legendy o tym, że niektóre rośliny mogą uzdrawiać, ale w sumie mało kto w to wierzył. - Dziecko, dokąd tak gnasz? - powiedział tajemniczy osobnik w łodzi, po głosie można było wywnioskować, że był to mężczyzna w okolicach czterdziestki. - Idę do dr. Alphy, życie śniestwa jest zagrożone, ona musi coś z tym zrobić... albo chociaż spróbować. - Skoro, to takie pilne, czy nie lepiej by było popłynąć? Mogę cię podrzucić do Garnczyna. - zaproponował thumb|left|700px - Dobrze. - Ame wsiadła do łodzi. Ruszyli w stronę Garnczyna. O ściany obijały się krople wody, które w połączeniu ze światłem wodnistych lamp dawały piękny widok... dla ludzi na powierzchni taki widok jest fikcją, lecz dla pod ziemian - codziennością. - Myślałaś kiedyś czy ucieczka stąd jest możliwa? - Powiedział facet. - Kiedy byłam mała, znaczy mniejsza niż obecnie, ciekawiło mnie to, ale teraz... sądzę, że wiara w to, to dziecinada i głupie nadzieje... bądźmy realistami, ucieczka jest niemożliwa, a nagłe ocieplenie się Śniestwa, czy zamarznięcie Garczyna sprowadzi gatunki do śmierci. Jedyne miejsce gdzie by mogli przeżyć to wodospad, ale... meh. - ciemnowłosa położyła się na łodzi plecami do góry, głową skierowaną w stronę tafli wody - Wracając, nie sądzę, by Ardel kiedykolwiek uzbierał wszystkie dusze, bo nie mordując mnie, czy innych ludzi gówno zrobi. Ciągłe podlewanie jakiś głupich kwiatuszków nic nie da. Niebieskie światło stopniowo zmieniało się w pomarańczowe, a temperatura rosła - Garczyn był już nie daleko. - Nie będzie ci za gorąco w tym zimowym ubranku? - Zapytał mężczyzna. - Ja przynajmniej jestem w białych ubraniach, a ty w czarnym płaszczu... w ogóle nie raz już byłam w takim ubraniu u Alphy. Łódź uderzyła o stały ląd, Ame stanęła na ciepłe kamienie i pożegnała się z tajemniczym osobnikiem, udała się do laboratorium naukowczyni. Stanęła przed żelaznymi drzwiami i w nie zapukała. - O AME! Miflo cie widjeć! Co cjebie tutaf sprofaca? - kobieta jaszczur uśmiechnęła się i otwarła ramiona do koleżanki. - Jest źle... - ciemnowłosa wraz z Alphą weszła do budynku. - Śniestwo niebezpiecznie się zaczyna ocieplać... rozumiesz co to znaczy? Gatunki które przez pokolenia były przystosowały się do wiecznego mrozu mogą NIE PRZEŻYĆ ocieplenia, potrzeba nam czegoś co ochłodzi to miejsce, albo... b ę d z i e t o k o n i e c m r o ź n e g o m i e j s c a. - A-alfe przeces psystosofane nic ne daie! Ty jakos bendonc tutai ne umjeras! - JA JESTEM CZŁOWIEKIEM! Potwory żyją inaczej niż ludzie! GENY LUDZKIE SIĘ RÓŻNIĄ OD GENÓW POTWORÓW TOTALNIE! Potwory żyjące kilkaset lat w danym środowisku po nagłej zmianie klimatu - umierają. Ludzie po zmianie klimatu mogą sobie poradzić, ale potwory nie, powinnaś to wiedzieć będąc naukowcem! - P-p-pofinnam wjecieć!? Po cfo mi fjecieć coś u GHUPFIH LUCIAH! - G-g-g-g-łupich LUDZIACH!? - P-p-semplasam !!! To-tfo mi sje wymskneu! - GŁUPI LUDZIE?! KTO NIBY STWORZYŁ BARIERĘ!? LUDZIE! A KTO NIE MOŻE SIĘ PRZEZ NIĄ PRZEBIĆ?! POTWORY! - Am-mfe spokojnfje!!! - Ugh... nie jestem dzisiaj w humorze. Więc, masz jakiś pomysł...? Alpha udała się na piętro i wzięła z półki książkę, wróciła na parter i dała ją ciemnowłosej. - Strofna 238, Hb-429, najgrosnfejsza bronh i jedfyna nacieja dal Śniestfa. 2. -Hb-429 Broń typu duch. Jednym z zastosowań jest możliwość doprowadzenia do wielkich mrozów, albo po skierowaniu na duszę człowieka/potwora uśmierci osobnika... Bla bla bla spoko czyli cholernie mocne gówno. Mogę to znaleźć w jaskini za wodospadem.... zaaaraz... czy tam nie mieszkała przypadkiem... Heroina? Ciemno włosa mniej pewnie szła do miejsca w którym broń miała się znajdować. ... thumb|center|400px - Proszę, proszę, a kogo ja tu widzę? - Na chmurce z baniek mydlanych siedziała ruda kobieta ubrana w niebieskie i białe szaty. - Daruj sobie, ja tu tylko po broń, dokładniej Hb-429. - ... Phahaha, czy ty sądzisz, że tak potężną broń oddam TOBIE? Ty masz wszystko dobrze w tej swojej cebuli? Prawda? - ruda skierowała swój wzrok na człowieka po jej prawej. - Tak. - powiedziała osoba siedząca obok Heroiny. - Śniestwo jest zagrożone! Tylko ta głupia broń może pomóc, rozumiesz?! - A co mnie obchodzi jakieś tam Śniestwo? Chcę ci przypomnieć, że ja żyję nad wodospadem! W sumie ciebie też nie powinno obchodzić Śniestwo - JESTEŚ CZŁOWIEKIEM twoje przystosowanie do zmiennej temperatury jest lepsze od potworów. Czy nie lepsze by było myślenie o wydostaniu się na powierzchnię? - Wydostanie się na powierzchnię jest nie do wykonania. - Nie do wykonania, hmmm... mając tak potężną broń jak Hb-429 mogłabyś uciec stąd i zostawić te głupie potwory na pastwę losu... Ale cóż jeżeli wolisz tu zostać i gnić z tymi idiotami to proszę bardzo - Heroina rzuciła bronią w stronę Ame - lecz gdy będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie bo Sermi będzie chciał cię zabić to nie błagaj mnie o pomoc. Ty decydujesz o swoim losie. - Wolę tutaj tkwić jak idiota, ale ratując potwory, niż uciekając z podziemia narażając ludzi na kolejną wojnę. - Dobra, idź już bo nie mogę dłużej słuchać twojego idiotyzmu i chęci pomocy - każdy kiedyś umrze, więc ta twoja "wojna" by tylko ten proces przyśpieszyła. Ame udała się do biblioteki w Śniestwie, gdzie przebywała duża grupka potworów. - Po co ci to...? - spytał się Sermi - Chcesz nas zniszczyć, czy może wziąć za niewolników? - powiedział stojący na stole kwiatek - Albo... zawładnąć całym globem? - przed twarzą ciemnowłosej stanął Kaze - C-co!? NIE! Ja chcę wam pomóc! - wykrzyczała dziewczyna - Uważaj bo ci uwierzę, mając broń taką jak ta na pewno będziesz bardzo miłą dziewczynką prawda? - POWTARZAM NIE MAM ZŁYCH ZAMIARÓW! - TO NIBY PO CO CI TA BROŃ!? - ŚNIESTWO SIĘ NIEBEZPIECZNIE OGRZEWA! WASZE PIE*DOLONE GATUNKI NIE PRZETRWAJĄ TEGO ROZUMIECIE IDIOCI!? TA BROŃ MOŻE WAM POMÓC! NIE ROZUMIECIE TEGO!? - Ame ze złością siadła na krześle i położyła Hb-429 na stole - Jedną z opcji wykorzystania tego gówna jest wielka mroźnia, która może was uratować, jeżeli mi nie zaufacie to macie mówiąc w prost przeje*ane. - Nie wierzę w te twoje brednie. Nie raz przenosiłem się w inne miejsca i jakoś żyję. - Jesteś szkieletem idioto. - ... Doktor Gaster nigdy nie potwierdził twoich teorii. - Doktor Gaster nigdy też nim nie zaprzeczył i w ogóle, słuchasz się gościa który popadł w szaleństwo i nagle puf ni ma gościa. - ... - Co, nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Tak myślałam. A więc potrzeba mi dotrzeć na najwyższy punkt w Śniestwie, by moc rozeszła się jak najdalej. Sermi mam nadzieję, że będziesz na tyle miły i mnie tam prze teleportujesz. - Chyba śnisz. - Nie śnię, a jeżeli tego nie zrobisz to nawet twoje szkielecie ciało zacznie umierać. Zostało 328.634 płatków do końca. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Artykuł